


The Yelling Cave

by We_Stan_Julian_Devorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Stan_Julian_Devorak/pseuds/We_Stan_Julian_Devorak
Summary: Lucio and the Apprentice stumble back to the Yelling Cave after a rough battle with the Skeletal Wyrm, a bite that grazed what skin he had left on his arm needed to be healed and of course the Apprentice would oblige - and more.





	The Yelling Cave

Lucio was far swifter than you had anticipated – making his battle with the towering skeletal Wyrm look easy. No sweat had broken out onto his brow quite like it would if he was in the real world and not a magical realm; but then again you though to yourself, it is a magical realm and no skeletal wyrm could exist on the plane that Vesuvia existed upon… could they?

Perhaps that was a question for Asra when you could find each other.

“Magician, I believe you’re not done?” A voice cut through your thoughts, halting them as quickly as they come. A pale face came into view, a look of dissatisfaction painted on the features that soon disappeared as soon as your own eyes looked into its own.  
Although Lucio had taken the battle in his stride and overcome the Wyrm, it did not go down without a fight. At one point it had come so close that Lucio had used his gauntlet to take a nasty bite that would of likely killed him otherwise. The sharp teeth that practically dripped from its maw had barely scathed at the skin connecting his gauntlet to his body.

Albeit a fight that took everything out of you just to keep up with what was happening, Lucio seemed barely winded. Back leant against the towering walls of the yelling cave, the air felt damp but not uncomfortably so and surprisingly Lucio had kept himself to himself the whole time the pair of you had trekked back to the cave.

The forest had grown dark, dark enough that shadows couldn’t be distinguished enough from the movements that brushed through the trees. The prospect of encountering another wyrm was not encouraging and so retreating for whatever this magical realm counted as night was the best solution for now.

“My dearest Magician, was I not marvellous? You saw the way I took down that bone snake.” A self-satisfied grin crept onto his face, eyes searching your face for something.

Was it pride he was looking for from you? Praise? Did he wish for you to be impressed with his skill?

“Skeletal Wyrm,” You started, eyes darting back to the red staining through the white of his suit. “You’re bleeding, your suit is ruined.”  
Lucio huffed, merely brushing you off with a look you could only describe as careless although the way he looked to his shoulder was a different story, seemingly annoyed at himself for allowing the creature to even touch him.

He turned back to you, eyes gleaming with a new prospect entering his mind. A smirk pulled at his lips, eyes becoming somewhat lidded.  
“Magician, would you be oh so kind to help your count?” He took it upon himself to unlace the front of his suit, the white fabric shifting and pulling under his body. Deft fingers finding the clasp for his cape and furs, laying them down on the floor.  
Under the layers of fabric you had already reckoned that the man would have some kind of tone to his body, that the years of hunting and training would of helped to sculpt him. The jacket you realised was fitted to cover a nice portion of his body but not before seeing the top of his abdominal v.

He was looking quite smug when you next peered up at his face, lit solely from the light that you had conjured when first entering the cave – finding that the darkness outside was far too overwhelming to even produce a small light.

“Be a dear and see to the wound? Not many get to see a sight as well sculpted and beautiful as this my Magician. May I suggest taking your time and enjoying the view.”

It seemed to be a suggestion but the breathlessness from him and the quivering of the last few syllables stirred you to be a tease, to merely brush fingers over the remaining fabric – feathering touches with the barest of pressure through the white. Hooking a single finger under and pulling just far enough to see a wound which was now barely bleeding.

“My Gracious Count,” you hum, fingers pressing gently to the skin it began to knot together. Your other hand trailed absentmindedly down his side. “Please do be more careful next time.”

Smooth skin under your hands, thumbs running an errant path along his skin. Remembering the way he had invited you to touch him beneath the trees earlier, how tempting he had been to touch – the way you were pulled in two directions to play along or play hard to get.

“What can you do to convince me, my sweet?” Lucio purred, body reacting to your touch the way fire reacts to oxygen. A thumb trails up, up, up, over pale skin to his left nipple gently circling the skin there before pressing softly into the raised nub – eyes fluttering shut, a moan louder than expected reverberating off the walls of the cave, echoing back as a deep and guttural groan.

“Ohoho, now that is—Mmm… most tempting.” Your other hand skittered down his body towards the forming tent. Gently palming at the barrier between the two of you his hips stuttered up and into your touch, desperate for the friction.

His whines only increased when you brought yourself to sit on his powerful thighs, and a cry of pleasure along with a plea for more left his lips when your lips captured the soft skin of his right nipple – gently teasing with your tongue and lips barely wrapping around it. 

A hoarse cry as your hips ground against his own, finding pleasure pooling in the pit of your stomach you whined. His metal gauntlet coming between the two of you to feel the planes of your own body, cold metal a striking difference with the heat being created by the two of you.

“Kiss me, please?” Lucio dragged out a breath, finding the focus to ask as your hands still coerced his body to jump and stutter with every fleeting touch.

Obligingly you raised your lips to his, he greedily swallowed every noise you made as he brought his hands to your hips and pulled you down onto him – parting to come for breath only to pull you back in – hands finding the curve of your backside and pulling you onto him.

His arms wound around you as he pulled away from your lips, eyes searching for something along the floor of the cave and finding his cape and furs he pressed himself harder against you for a moment, only to escape from your grasp and hold as he made a makeshift ‘bed’ with the discarded fabrics.

“My magician, won’t you join me?” He laid himself out for you, like a dish ready to be consumed and who were you to say no to such a delicious looking meal? 

You stand above him, feet planted at either side of his hips before lowering yourself down, his hands finding purchase at your hips again. One side cold and industrial while the other side hot and human, back arching and rolling as his hips undulated under your own his own need for friction arousing a deep welling urge to take him right then and there but this realm was not the time nor the place for such a thing.

Your hands press against his shoulders as you begin to match the rhythm he has set, ragged moans and lost gasps crying out from his lips and your own, occasionally lips swallowing each other’s pleas for more, more. 

Your pleasure coiled deep down, willing itself to come up and show itself, almost begging but seeing the man lost beneath you – head thrown back, eyes closed with dizzy pleasure and mouth agape and crying out - The Yelling Cave bouncing his own pleasure off of its walls you continued on. Head swimming with ways to unravel Lucio beneath you; a mouth around his length, your own warmth around his, perhaps for another time of course.

With a frustrated groan Lucio stopped your hips, blinking down at him his cheeks finally flushed red with embarrassment he finally spoke – somewhat ashamed.

“I ensure all my partners leave happy my Magician, is this all you need from me? Nothing more?” His eyes seemed to plea up and into yours, the friction may be just enough for him however the layers between the two of you was growing to be an issue.  
Your fingers tug at his waistband and he complied, lifting his hips off of the soft furs for you to free his length from its confines. It was thicker than expected, but with the rumours of Lucio and his onetime lovers having circulated what he was capable of and his body was not exactly a lie as far as you were aware.

You press your lips in a chaste kiss against his tip, thumb gently running along its underside. The other hand at his base. You look up to gauge his reaction, his mouth lolling open in a silent cry of pleasure, head back and hands grasping at the fur. You smirk, and he catches you, his eyes narrow as his cheeks redden, spreading down his chest.

“You try being a dead goat for three years and you tell me how good it feels when someone finally touches you.”  
One hand unravels from the fabrics and places itself on your head, not pushing but the warmth was comforting. His cheeks flush for a second before he recaptures his previous bravado and grins, “I’m not a gentle lover, my sweet, however I am under your control… for now.”

You quietly chuckle to yourself as your lips wrap around the head of his cock, his eyes widening, hand on your head tightening but still not pushing. You take him in your mouth slowly, humming in content when you reach as far down as you can take him, your hand that had been at his base snaking down your own body towards your own pleasure, the coil so tight it could snap at any second but of course to keep up the act you remain as silent as possible, a thrum of energy through your fingers to your pleasure made you rock down into your palm.

Lucio couldn’t help but watch, his eyes glazed as you worked his cock and yourself. The view is spectacular he though to himself as you slowly lifted your head from his length and a trail of saliva connected his tip to your mouth.  
Your hand that had been on your own pleasure came to his length, your saliva making a perfect lubricant to slide your hand around him. Bringing him closer to the edge. 

“O-oh ple-please I’m nearly- nearly there I’m so, so cl-ose~” His metal arm reaching out to pull you to him, lips hungrily devouring your own. Hips stuttering up and down to match your pace. Your other hand tangling into his blonde locks. “Pl-plea- pull, pull on m-my” a ragged gasp made a cacophony of sound as the tunnel made a symphony out of his pleasure, he spilled from your hand, over his chest, puddling in the curve of his abdomen. His hips quaking and pumping every last bit of pleasure he could muster out from your hands.

As his hips stilled, the human hand pulled your own pleasure covered fingers to his mouth greedily lapping up every morsel he could taste until your fingers were perfectly clean. His lips found the inside of your wrist and kissed along it.  
His chest heaving as he calmed, he was there motionless for what seemed to be a minute. Bright eyes just gazing up at the ceiling.  
“Lucio?” You ask, unsure if he was quite alright. His head snapped up to look at you, the same look in his eyes that he had had your entire escapade, grabbing at your wrists and turning you over.

He growled, a grin curling his lip. “Ohoho, sweetness, you have no idea what you have just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so it seems I am A Fool and I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> Thank all of you for the love I received on my first fic I posted on here. Of course this same fic will be posted to my tumblr We-Stan-Julian-Devorak and as always if you ever have a prompt or request leave it in the comments here or shoot it on over to my Tumblr!
> 
> As always I try to write with a gender neutral Apprentice/OC/MC because we love and support men, women, our non-binary friends and everyone in between.


End file.
